This invention relates generally to educational devices. More specifically, the invention relates to reading, spelling, pronunciation and vocabulary educational devices, and many other creative uses.
Methods and devices for teaching or learning how to read are known in the art. These methods often provide a reference guide with keys to pronunciation using pictures to show how a letter or group of letters sounds. Some use question and answer methods. Others use a technique of lining up the word with a picture representing that word. Some devices have a movable slide or wheel that changes the letters so the user can form his own words. Still others have a mechanism that exposes an additional letter of a word with each move for a predetermined list of words.
The prior art devices and methods have their value, but none of them addresses the needs of a slightly more advanced reader. In addition, the prior art devices are often large, rigid and cumbersome. Many of them only have a limited number of available words to teach. As the user develops more reading ability, he “outgrows” many of the prior art devices. Other prior art devices prove frustrating to more advanced readers because they are too inconvenient to carry and use with more advanced reading materials. Therefore, what is needed is a new device and method that will allow a user with some reading skills to ascertain the pronunciation and meaning of unfamiliar words.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool to enable one to learn the pronunciation and meaning of words.
In accordance with this object, this invention is intended to provide a method of using a tool that isolates a portion of a word to enable one to look to familiar syllables and root words to learn the pronunciation, meaning and remember the spelling of words.
Still other objects, advantages, distinctions and alternative constructions and/or combinations of the invention will become more apparent from the following description with respect to the appended drawings. Similar components and assemblies are referred to in the various drawings with similar alphanumeric reference characters. This description should not be literally construed in limitation of the invention. Rather, the invention should be interpreted within the broad scope of the further appended claims.